


Busy Bug and Mad Cat

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Reveal Fic, adrien is losing his mind, marinate should listen to her cat, marinate talking to adrien in full sentences is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: Marinette may be busy but she really has to listen what her kitty is trying to say. Like, really really. But at the same time she HAS to finish her portfolio for the new Agreste Design Competition. There is only so many things she can concentrate on at the same time. Sometimes some things just have to wait.Meanwhile Adrien is losing his mind because THIS REALLY CAN'T WAIT MARINETTE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!





	Busy Bug and Mad Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this post, there is a comic, go check it out: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com/post/164072818852/lady-bug-a-boo-yaminohikari-here-you-go

Adrien was getting impatient.

He had been trying to get Marinette’s attention for two whole weeks now, but it was no use. She had been trying to finish her portfolio to attend the next design competition his father was holding. She was working non-stop, she was designing during school, stitching during night until she passed out of exhaustion. She was running really low on sleep too, she was almost living off of energy drinks but she didn’t care. She was in the _zone._ He had been visiting her as Chat Noir every night for the past two weeks in order to catch a glimpse of her attention to talk about a _fairly important_ matter with her, but all he heard her say during those two weeks was “Later, Chat”.

When his superhero persona failed him, he decided to just approach her at school. She always tried to help him when they talked at school -even if she couldn’t talk properly- so he was a bit more confident on getting her attention. He tried to start a conversation with her by saying “Hey, Marinette! Could we talk for a second? I need to tell you something.” He heard Alya gasp while shaking Nino in excitement (Adrien wasn’t sure, but he might have heard her say “It’s happening!” in a hushed tone)—he didn’t understand the reason for Alya’s excitement and he necessarily didn’t care at that moment. He _really_ needed to talk to Marinette.

Just to his luck, the normally spluttering and blabbering girl who always gave him her full attention didn’t even lift her head from her sketchbook as she said, “Sorry Adrien, I really have to finish this. We’ll talk later, okay?” which earned a few more gasps from their classmates because _holy cookies Marinette just talked to Adrien in full sentences._

Adrien was shocked too, but he really needed to talk to Marinette so he tried to get her attention again. “Uhm… Mari, it’s actually very important. Can we…” At this point Marinette actually pulled a business card-like card out of her pencil case and gave it to him without a word. One side of the card had her address and her phone number whereas the other side had a hand-written note.

_Yes, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Sorry but I am really busy. I will return to you as soon as I can._

_Further interactions are only acceptable if there is an akuma or if you are on fire._

_Thank you for understanding._

Adrien wasn’t even sure if this was real or if he was dreaming about her again considering the absurdity of his situation. However as Nino came next to him with wide eyes, leaving a cackling Alya behind, he became more aware of his reality. “Bro, I never thought _you_ out of all people would ever get card-ed by Marinette.”

He was still gawking at the card in his hands. “This is a _thing_?”

“Yeah, she does this when she is in the zone. You have to wait until it’s over until you can communicate with her.”

Adrien was getting desperate. He didn’t give up on trying to get Marinette’s attention as his civilian form, but it was still no use. He tried to poke her, make her laugh, make her angry—hell, he even tried using puns (which Nino hated him for) but he just couldn’t get ahold of her, even if she was just _right there_.

She didn’t understand. _Of course_ she wouldn’t understand, she had no idea what was going on. But he had to tell her. Tell _his lady_. He had to explain that it was an accident, a sudden burst of realization that caused him to find her identity. He had to tell her that he fell in love with her freckles, her bluebell eyes, her sass, her courage, her ability to spread happiness and love twice—once as they ran around the city with masks and second as he told the stories she already knew every night on her balcony. That he was overjoyed when he learned she was in love with him, almost as happy as the day he learned Ladybug kissed him. He had to tell her that he didn’t intend to find her identity, but every banter they had in her balcony felt more and more like a sequel to their banter during the patrol with Ladybug. That he could no longer distinguish what he told Marinette from what he told Ladybug after a few weeks of spending his nights on her balcony. That he had the sudden realization while he lay awake in his bed two weeks ago, as he tried so hard to distinguish his Marinette memories from his Ladybug memories. He couldn’t help it. It just _happened_.

So his civilian form was no use on talking to her, too. She also didn’t talk to him during patrols except for greeting and saying goodbye. He almost wished there was an akuma attack so he could talk to her as Ladybug, but _of course_ his rotten luck didn’t help. He had to wait for _another week_ before there was an akuma.

Three weeks without any akumas, just when he needed one. Why wasn’t he surprised?

He certainly was the unlucky one.

The akuma that _finally_ showed up _three weeks later_ wasn’t even hard to beat. (He wondered what was up with Hawkmoth: The only akuma in the past three weeks and it wasn’t even powerful enough to make them use their powers. What was happening? Was Hawkmoth busy too?)

Ladybug purified the akuma and quickly fist bumped with Chat, as she ran to finish the last dress in her portfolio. She ran towards the park across the bakery and de-transformed at a secluded place. Before she could run towards the bakery to finish the last dress, a certain black cat jumped in front of her. It was time.

(He was so nervous his claws were shaking.)

He wasn’t sure what to say.

Chat Noir, who had been thinking about this _exact moment_ for the past _three weeks_ couldn’t form a proper sentence. He thought he could just tell her everything but right now, he didn’t know _how_. Before his brain could catch up with the situation, his mouth started talking.

“Did it hurt?”

Marinette looked at him with a scoff. “When I fell from heaven? Nice one Chat, but I really have to-”

“Nope.” He released his transformation as he closed the space between them. “When you fell for me.”

He thought he did a good job at first. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted in shock. He thought she got what he was trying to say. He didn’t think Marinette would get his words _literally_.

But there she was, unconsciously falling towards him as he frantically tried to catch her.

Adrien cursed himself. Three weeks time to think about this ordeal and he just _had_ to choose the one that made her faint.

Adrien Agreste realized he screwed up as an unconscious Marinette Dupain-Cheng lay in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Extra:

Adrien tried to wake the fainted girl. After ten seconds, she fluttered her eyes open, only to see his face inches apart from hers before fainting again.

He sure was an unlucky cat. 


End file.
